


The Broken Winged Angel and A Miracle

by FairyRingsandWings



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (though if I ever expand this it'll be requited love), Chloael, F/M, Into the trash ship I go, One-Shot, Season 5 Episode 1 and 2 spoilers, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, villain x hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRingsandWings/pseuds/FairyRingsandWings
Summary: A one-shot about Michael and his feelings for Chloe Decker. Chloe x Michael.Proper summary inside to avoid spoilers.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Michael
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	The Broken Winged Angel and A Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Michael has met Chloe before, but it wasn't until he took Lucifer's place that his feelings began to change. Michael's thoughts in Episode 1 and 2. 
> 
> I know... I know... don't judge me. I'm a sucker for a villain x heroine story and I adored Michael and all his schemes. Technically, there is Lucifer bashing but that's all on Michael, not me, as I love Lucifer but he doesn't T-T

The first time he learned of the existence of Chloe Decker was not in the Silver City, where in recent years her name had been whispered alongside his twin brothers. It had been on Earth, only three years before her fated meeting with Lucifer, in a well-maintained graveyard on the edge of Los Angeles.

Michael was there by happenstance, taking shade under an old willow tree as he rested his broken wing. A millennia had passed and still, it had not healed - he knew now it never would. He made no attempts to hide it, it was a wound of pride - proof that it was he who had cast their rebellious sibling from the Heavens for his traitorous revolt against their Father. It was a source of honour, but a painful one.

Two humans - a young woman and a child, her daughter perhaps - were making their way down the gravel path, towards a solemn tombstone near his shelter. In her hand, the woman held a bouquet of purple irises. She smiled as she knelt before the grave, delicately placing the flowers in the bronze vase buried in the grassy ground.

"Do you think Granpa will be an angel in heaven?" the little girl asked.

The women glanced at her daughter, sunlight catching her golden hair and the single tear tricking down her cheek. "Maybe Sweetie."

"Or maybe there are angels watching over him?"

The mother smiled, gently caressing the little girl's face.

Even from a distance, Michael could sense her fear - the fear of the unknown of life after death. It was a common fear among the human adults, one he couldn't blame them for. This woman didn't hold any belief for the afterlife, he could see it in her patient smile, the sympathy in her eyes and the way her fingers on her free hand instinctively moved as though to cross, as human children tended to do before telling a lie. A non-believer, if ever there were one, but kind enough not to upset a child still bright with belief in the supernatural and unknown. Such beliefs were a comfort for many, and the woman did not want to take that from her daughter.

"Granma told me about some of the angels when I stayed with her and Dad."

"And what did she tell you, Trixie?"

"There are so many of them!" the little girl - Trixie - announced excitedly, eyes wide. "There's Gabrielle, Amenadiel, Rapheal... umm... Samael-"

"Pretty sure that's the Devil," the girl's mother drawled, sounding amused.

"He was an angel! Before... oh, who was it? Granma told me an angel kicked him out for being bad," Trixie said, pouting as she tried to remember the name - _his_ name. Michael rolled his eyes, irritated that on Earth his twin was more renowned than him. How was it fitting that the villain be more well-known while the hero falls into obscurity? "Michelle... maybe?"

"You mean the Archangel Michael?"

"Nah, that doesn't sound like an angels name."

Michael scoffed.

The woman laughed, shaking her head. "Want to know a secret? The Archangel Michael was your Granpa's favourite angel."

Michael smiled, pleased to know at least someone on Earth had good taste and a sense of culture.

"Who is your favourite, Mummy?"

He didn't realise he was leaning closer, edging around the tree to hear better.

"I don't have one," the woman said with a shrug.

"Can we say a prayer for Granpa before we go?" Trixie asked.

"Of course, we can, Monkey."

The two clasped their hands, Trixie closing her eyes tightly while her mother kept one eye open, fondly watching her daughter.

Being so close, Michael could hear the silent prayer of the child. She hoped that God was well and that if he could, she asked that he spare his nicest, sweetest, strongest angel to watch over her Grandpa and... her mother - Chloe Decker, that was her name, he could see now through the child's prayer. Little Trixie wanted her Grandfather taken care of, but she also wanted someone to watch over her mother, as she worked in a dangerous job and it worried the child constantly.

Michael couldn't help but smile at the sweetness and innocence of it.

Another prayer reached his ears - surprisingly, from the woman. Her voice in his head was hesitant, embarrassed at indulging in something she deemed frivolous and outside the realms of possibility.

_If angels do exist then... maybe you could ask my Dad's favourite angel to check on him? I'm sure he'd love that._

For the first time in a long time, a genuine smile - soft, gentle and everything he had not been or felt in centuries - flickered across Michael's lips. _  
_

Perhaps, he would do just that. 

* * *

Chloe Decker became a fleeting figure in his life. Nothing special, but an individual he was aware of - perhaps even a little fond of. He supposed he had her father to thank for that. 

Michael had answered Chloe's prayer and visited her father John Decker, a heroic man who had well and truly earned his place behind the pearly gates of Heaven. Michael liked him, finding his humour tasteful and company pleasant. It was not often he visited humans - passed or living - but he found himself making regular visits to John Decker.

John was happy to tell Michael all about his life on Earth. He was a family man; a loving husband and a proud father who could never sing his daughter's praises enough. Through John, Michael learned more about the golden-haired woman he had seen in the graveyard. She had been a sweet child, loud and a little mischievous, but smart enough to always get out of trouble. When she was a teenager she had followed her mother into showbiz, landing a lead role in a tv drama called Hot Tub High School (though judging from the mild blush on John's cheeks when he spoke of it, it was not a show completely void of debauchery). She had given it up after her father's passing, instead following his footsteps in becoming a police officer, fighting for justice. It was something Michael could appreciate greatly. The three of them were kindred souls, in that way. Fighting for what was right and just. 

Sometimes, Michael would check in on Chloe, always from a distance, unseen and unheard.

He couldn't help but be curious. He considered her father somewhat of a friend and with how much John Decker went on about his daughter, Michael couldn't help but visit the girl he had heard so much about. He was an observer, he enjoyed people watching, learning there ins and outs, the way they worked... their fears. 

And there was much to be enjoyed while watching Chloe Decker. 

There was always excitement in her life. A new case with a sinister bad guy to find. He'd always been keen on a good murder mystery and Chloe was bright enough to figure it out each time, never letting dead ends delay her or tricky questions stump her. And if on occasion he offered Chloe a helping hand by tripping up a runaway bad guy or leaving an anonymous tip on the whereabouts of a suspect, he would write it off as merely an agent of justice aiding a comrade. They both served his Father in a way, didn't they? They ensured others followed the rules laid out, to ensure peace and order for all.

Despite such a complex and time-consuming workload, Chloe still found time to be a doting and good mother to her daughter Trixie. 

She didn't have much of a social life, but those in her life she was devoted to and they, in turn, cared for her deeply. 

There was no doubt she would get into Heaven one day. 

She lived a life her father would be proud of. 

She lived a life Michael himself could admire. 

* * *

Michael never saw it coming.

When he first heard his little sister Gabriel's excited shrieks of Lucifer's willingly returning to Hell, he had laughed. His sister was obscenely optimistic and far too easily excitable; she had probably been snooping on Lucifer - forever the worry of golden feathers that she was - and misread the situation, too eager to confirm her hopes than stay and see them crushed. But when Raphael - studious, serious Raphael who inspected every little question from every little angle to achieve absolute certainty - began talking of how much Lucifer had grown, his voice filled with pride and hope, Michael had felt his smile wane. When Remi chimed in, having gone to Earth and seen it for herself, he felt hollow beyond words.

It only got worse as the days passed and more and more of his siblings began chattering about the news. _Lucifer has turned over a new leaf! He's good now! He's redeemed! So responsible! So self-sacrificing!_ How proud they were of their brother, so eager to welcome him back into the fold. Lucifer... Lucifer... _Lucifer_! That was all he ever heard.

Had they forgotten who he was? What he was? What he had done?

And then... he heard _her_ name.

Chole Decker.

A miracle and a gift from God... to _Lucifer_.

Michael was dumb-struck. Was the chaos and destruction of Lucifer's Rebellion forgotten? Had sentimentality clouded everyone's rationality? Had the Heavens gone mad? They didn't need Lucifer back. They shouldn't even be speaking his name, especially not with fondness and hope. Their fallen brother had caused them all heart-ache and pain and ruin. And now here he was, spoken in adoration and receiving gifts from Father? Lucifer didn't deserve gifts. He certainly didn't deserve someone like Chloe.

Why couldn't everyone see that they didn't need Lucifer? They had him - Michael. The one who fought so hard to save them all from Lucifer's schemes. The one who's wing was irrevocably damaged for his efforts. The better, stronger, smarter, twin was _him_. They didn't need the other.

It infuriated him. After all his plans, after all his manipulations and hard-work to be rid of his twin still the other angel haunted him. Would he ever escape Lucifer's shadow? Condemned to Hell, the King of demons, the starter of a Rebellion and still... everyone overlooked Michael - the hero, the saviour, the right-hand of God - for him... the Devil.

Well, if there was one thing that could be said about Michael, he was not a quitter.

It was time to make new plans.

And this time, Lucifer would not win.

* * *

The first time he met Chole Decker in person, he wasn't himself. He had taken on the role of his brother Lucifer - a role he used to play to trick his siblings and spark all kinds of trouble for his twin.

His plan had been straight forward, almost childish in its simplicity. Go to Earth, assume the identity of his twin brother Lucifer, and destroy his life. He would unravel Lucifer's relationships, spring forth the deep-rooted fears within the hearts of his friends, befriend his enemies, make life difficult at his workplace and maybe interfere with his beloved club Lux. There was no aspect of his Earthly life that Michael would spare.

These were Lucifer's toys and it was about time Lucifer learned to share.

If a few were broken in the process, so be it.

It would bring Lucifer back to Earth and finally everyone would remember who Lucifer was, that he hadn't changed, that he wasn't good and noble and responsible and self-sacrificing. He was the Devil, the betrayer of Heaven, the Rebel, the Fallen, the root of all evil. He was Michael's opposite in every way; bad where he was good, tainted while he was pure, fallen while he had ascended. 

And it all started... with Chloe Decker. 

It was unfortunate, but sacrifices had to be made. She would be better off for it in the long run, having the Devil in your group of friends was hardly keeping good company. Truthfully, he felt he should have done something like this sooner. He had seen Chloe first; what right did Lucifer have coming in and carving a niche in her life? Getting Lucifer out of Chloe's life would be a blessing, a gift from him to her. It was just a shame it was going to hurt her, but what could be gained without a little pain? 

When Michael had discovered that his brother had entered Chloe's life, he had already been her partner for several months, well and truly burying himself in her world. It had pissed Michael off more than he wanted to admit. 

He knew she was close to his brother - Gabriel had spoken of romance and love - something Michael didn't believe Lucifer to be capable of. But he had seen for himself that she meant _something_ to his brother. Of all the humans Lucifer could have been interested in, why his human? Was there nothing that he and his brother were not forced to share in some way? Could he not even be allowed his curiosities without Lucifer's presence somewhere?

Out of sheer pettiness, Michael ceased visiting Chloe for several years. He couldn't understand why she let Lucifer stay anywhere near her, never mind work with her. Of course, she didn't know who he really was but still. Surely his immature personality and lecherous ways were enough to put her off? How could she stand him? How could anyone stand him? When he found out about her origins, it suddenly made sense. The poor girl didn't have a choice in the matter. 

He was doing her a favour, turning her against Lucifer. 

She was beautiful, strong, brave and kind. Far too good for his brother. 

After Michael had come to her aid, falling seamlessly into his brother's personality, he took a moment just to observe her. A woman he had only ever seen from afar, an ideal curiosity in his life these past few years. It was strange but not unpleasant having her eyes on him, finally seeing him, her Guardian Angel. This close, he could truly believe she was a miracle handcrafted by God, with hair like woven sunlight, misty eyes like the skies, delicate features as soft as any angels - his Father truly hadn't held back in any department. 

When she had kissed him he had been taken aback. He had expected it might happen, but it was still a shock to his systems. It was achingly sweet, filled with longing, her hands clutching onto him as though scared he would vanish - and she was scared, he could feel it, a fear that Lucifer was all too responsible for. Michael almost let himself imagine this kiss with all its tenderness and love was really for him. _Almost_.

When she pulled away he saw it in her eyes.

Doubt.

What was it about his kiss that made her question him? Was it too soft and unsure? Too tamed were his brother's were wild? Had his inexperience on the matter let him down? Or maybe he had imagined it? No one had ever seen through his game of pretend that quickly, not even those who had known him aeons. Certainly, no human should be able to do it, not so sharply anyway. 

He was just thrown off by the kiss. Next time, he would be more careful.

It was far too early for his games to end. 

* * *

"Detective, what's wrong?"

He knew the moment she looked at him that he had screwed up again. He replayed his conversation with Miss Lopez, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. Had his accent faded? Was his posture wrong - had he favoured his right shoulder unconsciously to relieve him of some pain? Was his behaviour completely off with the forensic scientist? Was it the way he was dressed? 

"Can I talk to you?" Chloe asked, gesturing to the empty corridor. When they were alone she turned to him, accusation in her eyes. "You just lied to her."

"No, you did," he replied, looking at her in confusion. "I just continued the ruse."

"You _never_ lie."

Ah, there was the slip. His _noble_ brother didn't believe in the benefits of lying, preferring omissions and twists of truth to keep him honest - which really, was hardly that far off from lying in Michael's opinion. Michael had never been fond of Lucifer's bending the truth games, he preferred to straight-up lie as it was so much easier. But he supposed Lucifer needed at least one mockery of goodness in him, and if truth-telling was it, so be it. 

"Remember, Detective. For you, I was only gone a couple of months. For me, I was in hell for thousands of years. A few things might have changed. Maybe even improved," he assured her reasonably. And there was some truth to it. After all, he was an improvement from his brother - even if it didn't take much to do that. "A little white lie here and there can be beneficial."

She seemed to consider his words, nodding thoughtfully. Admittedly, she seemed hesitant to accept his change in heart in regards to lying, but he would simply keep reassuring her and be less liberal in his outright lies around her. She was sharp, and he wasn't used to being on the receiving end of her detective skills. 

It was then that Dan Espanozel walked by. Michael knew his brother had a somewhat strained relationship with the man and a rocky history. The Douche, as his brother had so creatively dubbed him, was clearly wary of Lucifer and held a deep dislike for him - the roll of his eyes and sarcastic remarks as he walked by all confirming it. Michael couldn't blame the human, his brother was hardly tolerable and to add insult to injury, Lucifer had stolen any chance Dan had with being romantically reconciled with his ex-wife, Chloe - a hefty loss for anyone. Lucifer's insistent name-calling hardly helped matters.

Dan was another toy Michael could mess with. What a fun way to get under his brother skin than turning enemies to friends. A compliment here, a genuine smile, a friendly shake of the hand and a dash of his own brand of charm, and Dan was already under Michael's thrall. Dan's defences lowered, a hesitant acceptance at this new Lucifer he was encountering.

Michael turned to Chloe once Dan was gone. "See? Lucifer 2.0!" 

Chloe looked more unsure and even his most charming smile didn't appease her. 

* * *

She was on to him, her strange behaviour during the interrogations a clear red flag. He doubted this was what she was normally like while interrogating suspects, she was far too responsible and mature for such childish and quite frankly, pathetic antics. She had never been like this before when he had seen her working. What was she trying to prove?

His suspicion was only confirmed when Chloe again questioned if he was okay.

"Don't you want to do something impulsive, inappropriate, sinful?" she asked.

Oh, now he understood. The inappropriate remarks, the name-calling, the unprofessionalism, the outrageous outbursts and rude remarks - it was all Lucifer's standard behaviours. The poor girl, what nonsense did his brother routinely put her through while she was trying to work and bring some justice into the world? She deserved a better partner, someone who would take the work seriously and work diligently to get it done without any immaturities. Chloe was a Detective, not a babysitter for an oversized child-like Lucifer.

Chloe handed him a pudding. "Here eat this."

"I'm not really hungry," he said, frowning unsurely as he took it. He wasn't much of a pudding man. 

"That's not why you eat it?"

His frown deepened, confusion evident on his face. If he didn't eat it because he was hungry then why-

"Hey, is that my pudding?" Dan asked, noticing it as he walked by. Michael handed him it back, having enough respect not to come between a man and his beloved pudding. "Did you spit in this? He spit in it."

Michael resisted rolling his eyes. It seemed no one was spared his brother's pettiness. It was embarrassing, really, finding out just how low his twin plummeted since his fall from Heaven.

Father give him strength.

He didn't know how much more of this he could endure.

* * *

Chloe Decker was far too observant. Even now, with reassurances, an enticingly well-behaved workmate, and progress on her case, she was not relenting in her suspicions of him. He would need to fast forward his plans, push her away from Lucifer to allow him to move on and tear apart other aspects of Lucifer's life.

When Mazikeen mentioned Chloe Decker - his too clever little Detective - he remembered that the two women had been close. They were friends, roommates at one point. Mazikeen was somewhat of an unofficial aunt to Chloe's offspring, Trixie. An insidious and cruel plan formed in his mind, and he knew he just how to wrench Chloe away from Lucifer, destroying his brother's most cherished relationship and freeing the woman from her curse.

He was just going to have to achy break her little heart to do it. 

Chloe's tear-stained, flush face and voice cracking with betrayal had tasted like victory. Catching Lucifer in a passionate make-out session with her friend Mazikeen was enough to have her running from him. It should be enough to lodge a permanent wedge between the couple but Michael wanted to be sure, so he continued going to work. He wanted to make sure that there was no way his brother could salvage the relationship. After all, Michael knew how charming his brother could be and there was the unfair advantage that Chloe was made for him. Who knows how thorough he would have to be to completely turn her against Lucifer? 

But then things went... unexpectedly.

He could see Chloe was still suspicious of him, and he knew he had to fix that. If she figured out he wasn't Lucifer, then all his hard work was undone.

"I uh... I upset you again, didn't I? When I asked him what his greatest fear was?"

His hand had been force when she insisted that he use his 'mojo', but as he couldn't bring out people's deepest desires, he had to instead bring out the mans fears. It was too big a clue, he needed to convince her that there was a logical explanation. He wasn't sure how to but he was sure his silver tongue would come up with something. As it turned out, he didn't need to. Chloe, beautiful Chloe with a heart too big did it for him.

"Actually, Lucifer, just the opposite. I think it helped me understand," Chloe said, her voice soft, lacking the anger he expected. The anger that she _should_ feel towards him, after how he had hurt her. Then why was there not a trace of it? Why was there simply understanding and patience? "I've never been to Hell, and I hopefully never will be, but from what you've told me, it's a truly terrible place. And if it really was a thousand years for you, no wonder dishonesty and fear followed you back. I mean yes, you've changed but it would be so strange if you didn't."

Thousands of years really wasn't that long, not to an angel. They didn't change so quickly, not without something truly special to act as the catalyse. If his brother had turned over a near leaf, Michael believed he was starting to understand what had been the motivator. This woman, who was justified to feel inflated with rage and indignation, who should be lashing out at him and rightfully scolding him for his hurtful actions... was doing the exact opposite.

She was - forgiving him. After what he had done. He could do nothing but stare, awestruck. 

He could see the hurt in her eyes, but she had suppressed it, forced the writhing, aching feeling behind her very real concern and sincerity for him - for Lucifer. She was putting him first. Trying to understand his pain, help him with it before her own. He had hurt her... and she was more concerned for his pain. And now that he thought about it, this wasn't the first time he had seen her act in such a way. She did so countlessly, not just for Lucifer but for everyone. 

Such compassion.

Such mercy.

Why did Lucifer deserve her?

Why did Father create someone so caring, so forgiving, so completely opposite of Lucifer and above him in every way?

Lucifer didn't deserve her.

But maybe... _he_ did.

When she placed her hand on his face, it took everything he had not to place his own over hers, holding her warmth there. Her smile - soft and kind - made his heartache in a way it never had before.

* * *

The dreams that came after that moment were as pleasant as they were torturous.

Michael dreamt of sun-kissed hair spilling through his fingers. Blue eyes locked on his, filled with nothing but softness and love. Lingering kisses upon his lips, shyly moving to his neck. Elegant fingers trailing down his chest, gliding to his wings, lightly brushing his dark grey feathers with the same gentleness of her lips.

The two of them standing in the icy rain, his wings wrapping them in a cocoon of feathers. Laughter light on her lips. Eyes sparkling with warmth. Hair plastered to their faces. Her hands resting against his chest. His own arms holding her close, safe in his embrace.

Lying in a bed of silk, feathers falling around them and strewn across the mattress.

Working together, solving cases but without the needless and senseless antics, his brother would employ. Her workmates getting along with him, no hostility or petty jokes at anyone expense. The thrill of solving a mystery, of catching the bad guy. 

His name on her lips.

All thoughts of his brother vanquished from her mind.

* * *

"You know I've been thinking," Chloe said softly. "You are different. But maybe this is a good thing."

Michael hadn't realised he was holding his breath. Her nearness was spell-binding, her touches intoxicating, the look in her eyes alluring. He wasn't use to gentle touches or sincere, pure, unconditional loving looks - looks someone like his brother should never receive. Michael never let anyone near him, certainly not close enough to touch, not even his siblings were allowed to do that. Any touches he had received while pretending to be Lucifer had been endured with utmost disdain. But Chloe's touches, those he could get used to. Wanted to get used to.

"I think I like this new Lucifer. You've grown."

When she had spoken those words he had been intrigued and oddly... hopeful? Did she know somehow, someway, on some level that he wasn't truly Lucifer? Where those parts of himself that he could not hide bright enough for her to see? Did she notice how he was more mature, how he wouldn't stoop to such pettiness like stealing another man's pudding as his brother would? That he was smarter, more in control, and pleasant to be around? Did she see him, when others could not, when everyone else only saw Lucifer?

Was she choosing him?

"I've been stuck on an old version of us," Chloe continued. "Maybe its time for me to move forward or... for us to move forward too."

She was leaning into him, smiling up at him and he felt his heart beat faster at her proximity. 

When she pointed out their reflections in the vending machine, he couldn't help but think what a lovely pair they made. Once the idea formed, he couldn't brush it aside. It took root, hope blossoming in his chest. She had said so herself, she liked this new Lucifer. She liked _him_. Michael. The glimmers of his true self that she had seen, that he had been unable to hide, she had seen and decided she preferred them. She was choosing him - Michael - over Lucifer, when everyone else chose differently.

Perhaps it was time for a change in his plans. 

* * *

"I know what you're about to do and I won't let you. I have my... issues with Lucifer, and yeah, I am kinda pissed at Chloe. But this? No. Chloe is a good person. She doesn't deserve this."

Michael turned to face Mazikeen. Even a demon, hardened by thousands of years in Hell torturing humans and fighting off other demons, was touched by Chloe's goodness. The demon was right though. Chloe didn't deserve to have her heart shattered into a million pieces. She didn't deserve anything bad happening to her. In fact, she deserved everything good that could be offered and he would make sure that it was so. 

"You're right. Chloe is special," Michael agreed. And it wasn't just because she was a miracle from God or Lucifer's favourite human. She was a good person, gooder than any he had seen. And that was why everything would be different now. "That's why I've changed my mind and I'm pretty sure Chloe has too actually." 

Mazikeen frowned and he couldn't help but smile. 

"It seems she likes this new Lucifer even better than the old."

"You told her who you really are?" Mazikeen asked, puzzled.

"No, but I will, in time." He just had to help her come around to the idea. He knew Chloe loved Lucifer, there was no doubt in his mind about that. He needed that love to fade completely and he would do that by being more and more of himself, letting her see how much better he truly was than the Lucifer she had known. And when the time was right, he would reveal himself and then... then they could be together, all thoughts of Lucifer forever gone. "I've decided I'm not going to break Lucifer's life. I'm going to take it." 

This life was above Lucifer. He didn't deserve it.

But Michael, he could see himself fitting in perfectly. He enjoyed the stimulation of solving cases and the adrenalin rush of chasing and outsmarting bad guys. He found the humans in Lucifer's life interesting and worth the companionship. The Docter with her insightful perspective. Ella with her energetic and over the top yet endearing perkiness and optimism. Dan awkward but well-meaning, a decent man with fairly good taste in jewellery.

And of course, the crown jewel of it all, Chloe Decker. 

She deserved a partner she could count on. Someone who would be there for her, who wouldn't abandon her and fill her heart with fear of being left behind again. He would be everything Lucifer couldn't be to her. Everything his brother had failed to be. 

First things first, he had to get rid of Mazikeen.

* * *

All his plans. All his dreams. They were _shattered_ with four bullets. One to the leg and three to the chest. Each one felt like they had pierced his heart and soul. How foolish had he been, thinking she would have chosen him - no one chose him. It didn't matter what he did, what heroic deeds he pulled, how charming he was or how clever.

It would always be _Lucifer_. 

It was her words though that truly did it for him, each one more painful than the bullets she had shot. 

"I guess this means you never really liked the new Lucifer?" Michael asked, a sickening ache within his chest. 

"You're not the only one who can lie," Chloe said calmly, eyes never leaving his. "And you, are no Lucifer."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think and if anyone writes any Michael x Chloe fanfics let me know cause I wanna read them O_O What would the ship name be? Chloael?


End file.
